Today the safety of vehicles circulating on the road is based on the drivers observing road signs as well as the recommendations provided by the competent organization through lighted panels situated on the road. In recent studies, it has been determined that speeding is one of the most common causes of traffic accidents and that an average speed reduction of 1 Km/h could reduce the total number of accidents by 3%. For this purpose, initiatives such as that of the driver's license point system are being carried out in different countries.
The present invention consists of a method for preventing traffic accidents by means of informing drivers of dynamic up-to-date information regarding safety on the road (speed limit, safety distance) according to climate considerations, congestion level of the road or blind spots where it is necessary to take maximum precautions. The solution can be integrated as an added value to commercial GPS navigation systems.